Hijo del rencor
by al-dena
Summary: Una traición conduce al dolor y al deseo de venganza, pero también al amor de un padre hacia el hijo de su corazón, tanto como hacia su propio hijo de sangre. Sin embargo, la batalla final se acerca, así como la hora que la verdad salga a la luz. UA.


Tristemente ni el Señor de los anillos, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, es Tolkien, quien les dió vida y les convirtió en lo que hoy son, gracias a su imaginación y capacidad creadora.

N/A: la historia va a ser UA, es mi segunda historia y mi primer intento de hacer algo importante. Simplemente espero que salga bien. Las actualizaciones serán lentas, pero espero que constantes. Sin más, os dejó con el Prólogo.

**PRÓLOGO: EL SEGUNDO HIJO DEL SENESCAL**

El hombre observó la cuna donde el infante recién nacido dormía desde la puerta de la habitación en penumbras. No sabía si odiarle o simplemente ignorarle hasta que su sola presencia se convirtiese en humo y se dispersase en el aire. Era tanto el dolor que su solo nacimiento había causado, desde la traición de su concepción hasta el mismo momento de su nacimiento, que no sabía cómo afrontar su sola visión.

Unos pocos pasos más le acercaron hasta los pies de la pequeña cuna y no pudo evitar un pequeño respingo de sorpresa al observar como los ojos grises del bebé le miraban fijamente, con una inteligencia que no correspondía a sus escasas horas de vida. Casi sin pensar lo levanto en sus brazos mientras los dos, hombre y bebe, se miraban fijamente, y a pesar de su resentimiento no pudo menos de apreciar la inocencia y pureza que transmitían esos ojos grises, tan semejantes a los suyos propios. Mientras le acunaba sobre el brazo derecho, su otra mano acariciaba con suavidad los suaves cabellos dorados, que como pelusa, le coronaban la pequeña cabeza. Era un niño hermoso, como su madre, y los rasgos de la sangre de Numenor eran visibles en las infantiles facciones.

Una tercera opción se empezó a perfilar en su mente, mientras sostenía más cerca de si el pequeño bulto, le habían engañado, traicionado, ridiculizado incluso en su propia casa, pero el niño no era menos víctima que él, condenado a vivir en un hogar sin amor por los conjuradores, herramienta inocente de sus maquinaciones. Que mejor venganza que hacerle suyo, criarle para que su amor y su lealtad fueran para él y no para ellos. Su mente seguía cavilando, sólo dos de ellos sabían con seguridad la verdad de su concepción, y se la ocultarían al tercero, para evitar que se llevase lejos de la ciudad al niño. Esa simple idea, hacía que corazón se estremeciese, cuando hacía unas horas, lo hubiese dado por bueno. Ese hombre podría sospechar, calcular fechas, pero nunca podría estar seguro de sus sospechas. Por suerte, se había ido hacia ocho meses y no se esperaba su regreso, pero de producirse, nunca estaría lo demasiado cerca del niño, de su hijo. Un espíritu de posesividad le embargo, sería tan suyo como su propio hijo de sangre, nadie se lo podría arrebatar.

El heredero del Senescal de Gondor, se sentó en una mecedora, mientras acunaba a su segundo hijo de pocas horas. Mientras la noche transcurría, se iban formando los lazos que unen a un padre y a un hijo para toda la vida. Los motivos del hombre se mezclaban entre el amor hacia la pequeña vida que sostenía y el rencor hacía quienes le habían traicionado.

El alba trajo la apertura silenciosa de la puerta de la habitación, mientras la rubia cabeza de un niño de pocos años, miraba furtivamente para evitar ser sorprendido. El hombre sonrió al observar la expresión de sorpresa al verle sentado en la mecedora.

- Boromir, acércate.

- Padre – el niño le saludó con un poco de temor, incluso a su edad había observado el rencor que embargaba a su padre aunque no supiese sus motivos, lo que hacía que fuese inseguro de cómo actuar ante su hermano delante de él.

- Este es Faramir, tu hermano pequeño- observó como los dos niños se miraban, el pequeño fijamente, como sorprendido, ante la visión de otro rostro, y el mayor con cautela, pero no se le escapó como el recién nacido le iba cautivando- Boromir, debes escucharme. Eres mi heredero, y como tal, tu responsabilidad al crecer será cuidar de Gondor y de las personas que viven en él. Pero como mi hijo mayor, tienes otra responsabilidad, y es la de cuidar de tu hermano donde yo no pueda hacerlo. Deberás amarlo y protegerlo, enseñarle que es correcto y no. Tu destino será grande, así como el suyo.

Boromir asintió a las palabras de su padre, aún sin entenderlas totalmente en ese momento, pero siempre las tendría en la mente, recordándolas a lo largo de los años. Acercó una mano a los rubios cabellos de su hermanito, y mientras lo hacía sintió el amor crecer en su interior. Amaba a sus padres, a su abuelo, a su niñera, pero nada se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, en su mente infantil, se iba formando un propósito, no solo por las palabras de su padre, sino por sus propios sentimientos, de cuidar como fuese a ese niño.

- Es nuestro, ¿no? – le pregunto a su padre- Nadie se lo llevará lejos de casa, ¿verdad?

- Nunca Boromir, es nuestro, tuyo y mío. La pequeña joya del cazador, que ha capturado nuestros corazones.


End file.
